The finite supply and environmental issues associated with fossil fuels have resulted in the need for alternate energy sources. The decline in fossil fuel sources, difficulty in obtaining those fossil fuels, and environmental impacts of their use have lead to instability in the energy markets. Over the years, numerous hydrokinetic devices have been proposed for extracting energy from waves (e.g., sea or lake surface waves) to produce electrical energy. The use of sea walls, track and rail systems, pump systems, capture basins, piston driven systems, oscillating water columns, flapper systems, linear magnet systems, wave swings, or floatation elements have been proposed, in combination with other elements, to facilitate the extraction of energy from waves. None of these devices, however, incorporate real time adjustments to the device depth and response frequency in response to real time changes in wave characteristics to optimize the energy extracted from the waves. Therefore, such devices fail to use the full energy provided by the waves resulting, in lost opportunities for electricity production.